Continue
by Meyrizine
Summary: PROLOG :: Sungmin wanita angkuh begitu benci dengan hidup yang mempermainkannya. Harta, Kekuasaan dan Kyuhyun dan keluarga yang membuat sungmin harus terseok-seok melanjutkan semua ini. :: SUNGMIN :: KYUHYUN :: LUHAN :: REN :: KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

CONTINUE

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance,Family, Angst_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _ Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Luhan, Ren and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**:

_Kyumin_

_And Other Pairing_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS for all uke / OOC / Typos _

_**PLEASE DON COPY THIS STORY, THIS STORY PURELY MINE!**_

_._

_._

_Prolog_

_._

_._

**BRAK!**

"Bisakah kau tidak membawa namja murahan kedalam sini?!" Pekik seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat pasangan yang sedang asik bercumbu itu.

"Emhh.. berhenti brengsek!" Maki yeoja berambut hitam legam itu lalu bangkit dari pangkuan namja yang mencumbunya.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Namja yang baru masuk itu sambil membenarkan kemeja kebesaran yang ia gunakan. Sayangnya Namja tersebut malah memilih memutar matanya melihat kelakuan yeoja di depannya bukan malah menjawabnya.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab?" Tanya Yeoja itu lagi. Matanya kini menatap penuh namja di depannya. Sedangkan namja itu tetap cuek walau dagunya kini menunjuk kearah namja lain yang juga sedang membenarkan bajunya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau pergi?" katanya mengerti kode dari namja di depannya.

"How can you easily makes me like damned?" kata sang namja dan langsung berdiri menghampiri sang yeoja lalu menciumnya singkat.

"Isn't you? So, don't come again seriously you damn." JawabYeoja berbadan mungil itu sambil mendorong pundak namja itu menyuruhnya pergi. Namja itu hanya mempu berdecih lelu meninggalkan apartement itu.

"So, This." Kata Namja berperawakan tinggi itu sambil melemparkan map yang ia bawa ke meja yang ada di situ.

" Semuanya jelas Sungmin-ah, dia pewaris tunggal _'Kingdom'_ pantas saja dia mampu lulus dalam waktu singkat. Dan asal kau tau, di London dia mengambil gelas Masternya karna dia menyelesaikan dua gelas sarjana hampir bersamaan." Lanjut namja itu lagi lalu duduk di depan Yeoja mungil yang ia pangil Sungmin.

"Pantas saja, saat awal kalian berdekatan semua informasi miliknya benar-benar sulit di dapatkan. Dan look, banyak juga 'bawahannya' di sekitar kita ternyata." Lanjutnya dengan dungusan di akhir kalimat.

"Yesung, tetap pantau bawahannya. Aku tidak mau _Gui—Kyuhyun_ mendapatkan informasiku. Pastikan semua clear." Kata Sungmin sambil melempar sembarang map yang sempat ia baca itu.

"Sayangnya. Karna kau mengambil cara singkat untuk _'lulus'_ mereka setidaknya tau kau 'Lee Sungmin'" Kata Yesung cuek tak peduli tampang mengeras milik sungmin.

"_shit_! Itu sama saja ia tau semua, brengsek! Lalu apa lagi yang kau bawa? Hanya ini?" kata sungmin kesal.

"Besok, kita mulai pengambil alihan _'Priezza Group' _siapkan dirimu!" katan Yesung " dan, ah! Kau beruntung pewaris Kingdom mencintaimu. Itu mengintungkan pihak kita!" Lanjutnya sambil berdiri berniat meninggalkan apartemen itu.

" Diam kau! Pergi yang jauh sana!" delik sungmin kesal.

" Tak perlu kau suruh! Dan, ah… jangan bawa masuk namja lagi. Karna besok adalah hari yang penting! aku pergi dulu!" Kata Yesung lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sungmin sendiri masih saja mengumpat kata-kata terakhir namja bersurai hitam sampai matanya menangkap map yang tadi dia lempar sembarang ke meja di depannya.

"Guizian…" katanya.

"Cho… Kyu… Hyun…" desisnya sebelum akhirnya memilih mengambil Handphonenya yang ada di selipan Sofa yang ia duduki.

"Beritahu luhan dan minki. Siapa tau mereka mau ikut _'misi'_ dengan ku." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecut

.

.

TBC

Ini baru prolog jadi masih banyak misterinya. Ini pertama kali saya masukkan Sungmin, Luhan dan Ren dalam satu ff. tapi peran mereka sebenarnya masih akan ketahuan di chap satu nanti.

Saya harap responnya baik untuk di lanjut ke chap1.

So,

Review juseo~


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUE

* * *

**Genre **: _Romance,Family, Angst_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _ Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Luhan, Ren and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**:

_Kyumin_

_And Other Pairing_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS for all uke / OOC / Typos _

_**PLEASE DON COPY THIS STORY, THIS STORY PURELY MINE!**_

_._

_._

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

* * *

_._

_._

Jam sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh siang tapi tampaknya Sungmin masih malas untuk membawa _ferari_ putihnya untuk beranjak dari parkiran _basement_ apartemennya. Ia hanya memilih duduk bersender di bagian depan mobil itu sambil memutar kunci mobilnya sesekali. Sampai ahirnya sebuah _hammer_ hitam masuk ke area basement membuat perhatiannya terambil alih. Mobil besar itu berhenti tepat di depannya membuat Sungmin mendecak sebal.

"Kalian terlalu lama." Katanya menyambut dua orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu.

"kita harus memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar ada di tempat." Balas namja tinggi dengan surai hitam itu.

"Kau harus bersyukur. Kalau sampai kulitku terbakar karna menunggumu, aku tak tau kau akan menjadi apa nantinya di tanganku." Balas Sungmin sengit.

"Jangan membual. Bahkan cahaya matahari tidak masuk kesini." Balasnya lagi cuek.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita sudah kesiangan Sungmin-ah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Dan kau—Yesung bisakah kau segera kembali dan pantau keadaan?" Kata Yeoja berbadan mungil sudah jengah dengan pertengkaran konyol di depannya.

"baiklah, aku pergi. Pastikan dia membaca dulu semua dokumen itu, Wookie. Atau dia akan mengacaukan segalanya seperti biasanya." Jawab Yesung lalu berputar kembali ke mobil itu.

"Ck, dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengus Sungmin sebal lalu memilih masuk ke ferari putihnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa mendengus lelah dengan kelakuan kedua rekannya.

Setelah Ryeowook ikut masuk menyusul Sungmin kedalam mobil ia langsung membuka beberapa berkas yang ia bawa. Dan tentu saja Sungmin langsung mendesah kesal dengan kelakuan Yeoja mungil sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar menurutinya?" pekiknya Sungmin tak suka.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membacakan sedikit. Sisanya kau lakukan dengan bebas. Okey?" tawar Ryeowook sambil tetap focus dengan dokumen yang ia bawa membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Pertama-tama kita pergi ke cabang department Store _Priezza Group_ yang di pimpin oleh Kang Minhyuk—daerah Jam Sil-dong. Dia menyelundupkan sekitar 5% dari semua laba yang harusnya disetor kepada kita. Ingat _force _baru, yang dipakai wanita itu? itu adalah salah satu wujud penyelundupannya. Mobil itu di atas namakan dengan nama kyungsoo. Jadi sisanya terserahmu." Kata Ryeowook member penjelasan panjang.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Sungmin sudah menegaskan rahangnya dan menjalankan mobil putihnya itu secepat mungkin keluar dari area basement ke daerah yang di sebutkan tadi oleh Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri memilih merapikan dokumen yang tadi di bacanya sehingga tak ada percakapan di dalam mobil sport yang sedang melanju kencang itu.

"berapa banyak yang menyelundupkan uang untuk wanita murahan itu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya setelah agak lama berdiam.

"Hanya lima dari total lima belas department store yang ada di seoul. Sedangkan di kota lain belum terlihat jelas akan indikasi tersebut. Tapi tenang saja, yesung terus memantau seluruh bagian _Priezza Group_." Jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"Bagus." Gumam Sungmin. Tapi masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

Ferari putih Sungmin sudah memasuki lobi department store megah di daerah Jam Sil-dong. Sungmin baru saja akan turun tapi sebuah panggilan di ponselnya menghentikan pergerakannya dan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Yesung?" tanya tanpa berbasa-basi setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"…."

"Brengsek! Kau urus saja semua. Jangan sampai si Cho dan anak buahnya menyentuhku!" katanya nya setengah membentak lalu mematikan telefonnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin singkat lalu memilih langsung turun dari mobil. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kelakuan seenaknya sahabat yang merangkap menjadi rekannya lalu menyusulnya turun tapi tak berniat untuk mengikuti temannya itu.

.

.

Penampilan Sungmin pada dasarnya tidaklah mewah seperti beberapa pengunjung department store mewah itu. Ia hanya menggunakan _hotpants_ _jeans_ balel kesayangannya juga kaos Vneck putih membuatnya nya terlihat seperti akan bermain ke taman hiburan dibanding dengan belanja ke departemen store kets nya pun tak kalah balel dengan hotpants yang ia gunakan membuat beberapa memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan perhatian pengunjung dan beberapa penjaga loby disana memilih langsung masuk ke dalam department store itu. mengitari beberapa toko sebelum akhirnya memilih masuk ke salah satu toko branding terkenal asal prancis yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan sepasang heels yang ia suka dan pas dengan ukuran kakinya. Ia langsung mengenakannya meningalkan sepatu kets balelnya begitu saja di toko itu tanpa berkata-apa-apa.

"Nona… nonaa…" Panggil pramuniaga toko itu melihat Sungmin yang bertingkah seenaknya saja.

Mendengar panggilan itu, sontak saja Sungmin berhenti membalikkan badannya heran melihat pramuniaga itu menenteng sepatu kets balelnya sambil mengejarnya. Begitu pramuniaga itu sampai di depannya, ia malah melemparkan sepatu kets balel itu kebawah kakinya.

"Nona, tolongnya. Anda harus bayar dahulu sepatu yang anda kenakan itu. Baru anda bisa meninggalkan toko kami. Lalu jangan lupa membawa sepatu balel anda itu sekalian" kata Pramuniaga yang menurut Sungmin terlalu berlebihan mendempul wajahnya itu.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab penginaan tak langsung itu, beberapa laki-laki paruh baya berlari dari belakang peramuniaga itu dengan sedikit kesusahan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Nona muda.. hosh.." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Bisa Sungmin pastikan ia tak mengenal wajah mereka kecuali seseorang yang berbadan tegak dan tetap mempesona walau usianya hampir sama dengan usia ayahnya.

"Nona muda. Kenapa anda datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan dan pengawalan?" kata lelaki paruh baya yang wajahnya ia kenali itu.

"aku hanya ingin membeli Sepatu baru saja Kang Sajjang" Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk Heels yang ia gunakan.

"Sayang aku lupa membayarnya sehingga pramuniaga ini memarahiku" lanjut Sungmin menampilkan wajah polosnya sambil mengalihkan telunjuknya dari heels yang ia kenakan menuju pramuniaga yang tadi menegurnya.

Tanpa diminta lagi pramuniaga itu langsung di tarik menjauh dari Sungmin dan gerombolan itu oleh salah satu orang dari gerombolan itu.

"AHhh… jangan berlaku terlalu kasar padanya yah.." Pesan Sungmin melihat pelayan itu ditarik menjauh lalu terkikik sedikit.

"Nona muda…" Panggil lelaki yang sungmin panggil Kang Sajjang.

"Begini saja." Kata sungmin berjalan maju kedepan laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"aku tidak suka basa-basi Kang Sajjang. 5% dari seluruh laba itu terlalu besar untuk anak tiri asuhan _'Priezza Group' _bahkan sampai satu buah force terbaru. Apa anda menghina kami seakan-akan kami tidak mampu membiayainya? Ahhh…. Seperti bawahan anda tadi yah…" Kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan _'smirk'-_nya.

"aku tidak suka penghianatan Kang Sajjang. Aku tak peduli anda ada di bawah otoritas abeoji, Haraboeji atau siapapun disini. Tapi jika ada satu sen lagi keluar hanya untuk _'ibutiri'_ ku. Aku Tak akan segan-segan Kang Sajjang. Dan anda sunguh tau. Aku Jelas tak suka memberi 'peringatan lagi' kan?" Lanjut Sungmin lalu berbalik. Berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti dan berbalik lagi kembali menghadap laki-laki paruh baya yang mukanya berubah tegang.

"Lee Sungmin tak pernah main-main Kang Sajjang ~~~" Kata Sungmin lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang ada di sana.

.

.

Begitu sampai Loby di bawah Sungmin langsung naik ke kursi penumpang ferari putihnya. Karna Ryeowook kini yang menduduki kursi pengemudinya.

"Masih ada empat lagi Sungminiee~~~" Kata Ryeowook sedikit mengoda temannya.

"Sudah cepat jalankan saja. Aku tak sabar membuat keributan." Balas Sungmin dan langsung di turuti oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

Sudah seharian Sungmin 'berkeliling' Seoul membuat tubuhnya lelah. Setelah men_drop_ Ryeowook ke apartemennya kini ia harus menghela napas lagi untuk mengendarai lagi ferari putihnya kembali ke apatemennya sendiri. Butuh waktu setengah jam lagi dari sana.

Dengan langkah malas sungmin memilih segera menaiki lift yang ada di basement itu dan langsung ke apartemennya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang rasanya sangat melelahkan. Bahkan Sungmin tidak peduli kalau kini ia menenteng heels yang seharian ia gunakan itu dan lebih memilih bertelanjang kaki di dalam lift.

Begitu lift menunjukkan lantai apartemennya—dan terbuka. Dengan semangat ia segera keluar dari lift itu tak sabar untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di langkah semangatnya segera sirna begitu saja saat ia menelihat seorang namja kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Sungmin membuat perhatian namja itu teralih kepadanya.

"Sungmin-ah…"kata namja itu lirih.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Katakan dengan singkat!" Kata Sungmin cepat.

"Aku punya pesan dari Kyuhyu—Guizian maksudku." Jawab namja itu. "Dia memintaku melihat keadaanmu, lalu menyampaikan kepadamu kalau dia merindukanmu juga memintamu menunggunya. Kurang dari dua tahun dia akan kembali Sungmin-ah. Dia juga meminta nomor ponselmu." Lanjutnya.

" Cih… apa dia tidak punya mulut untuk bicara sendiri? Katakan padanya, aku tidak peduli apapun itu. dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi. Dan kau Aide—ah, Lee Donghae. Berhenti memata-mataiku untuknya. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!" kata Sungmin dan langsung masuk ke apartementnya tak memedulikan laki-laki yang dia panggil Donghae itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri kini terduduk lemas di depan pintu apartemennya yang baru saja ia banting.

"Aku baru saja memulainya, kenapa sudah menjadi begitu rumit." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap miris sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengusap papan nama yang berukiran namanya sendiri.

C.E.O. LEE SUNGMIN

Isi tulisan dipapan nama itu. Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak tersenyum bahagia saat mengusapnya. Ekspresi sahabatnya itu bahkan membuatnya ingin memeluknya, membantu mengangkat bebannya.

Demi ini semua Sungmin merelakan hal kecil tapi sebenarnya yang paling penting.

Kebahagiannya.

Ryeowook hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat ini ia seperti tidak melihat Sungmin sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang dulu ceria, kekanakan, dan juga penuh semangat. Saat-saat ia mengenang persahabatan mereka, kadang Ryeowook sendiri bingung harus tersenyum manis mengingatnya atau tersenyum kecut seperti sekarang.

Persahabatannya dengan Sungmin sebenarnya sama seperti persahabatan anak perempuan lainnya. Ia, Sungmin dan temannya satu lagi—Heechul terasa sangat manis. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya anak perempuan umur tujuh tahun yang sama-sama suka bermain, berdandan dan juga menghabiskan waktu sengang mereka bersama-sama.

Walaupun begitu Ryeowook pun sadar sahabatnya itu berbeda dengannya dan Heechul. Sungmin itu putri pertama—anak pertama—pewaris utama—atau apapun itu istilahnya. Dari awal ia tahu kalau Sungmin yang nantinya akan menjadi pimpinan _Priezza Group _menggantikan Harabeojinya. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang pada dasarnya hanya yang hanya anak bungsu yang tak bisa—dan tak mungkin menjadi pimpinan perusahaan kecil milik ayahnya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya anak seorang model terkenal.

Tapi Sungmin tampaknya tak perduli dengan status social mereka itu. Ia sangat ingat kalau sahabatnya yang memiliki tubuh sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya itu pernah berkata dengan gaya Angkuhnya—kalian adalah sahabatku! Aku tidak mau tahu! Awas saja kalau kalian tidak mau!—katanya dulu. Mengingatnya saja bisa membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. Berarti sifat angkuh nya memang ada dari dulu kan?

Tapi sayang, Semua kenangan itu tertutup begitu saja dengan kenangan mereka saat melihat Sungmin terpuruk. Ya, saat umur mereka tujuh belas tahun, Sungmin dipaksa turun dari jabatannya saat itu,ia juga harus menerima kenyataan pahit kau saat ituayahnya datang kerumah sambil membawa seorang wanita dan bayi. Itu semua awal semua kerumitan yang terjadi ini kan?

Susah payah Ryeowook dan Heechul membuat Sungmin kembali 'hidup normal' tapi rasanya percuma. Tapi kepercumaannya itu hilang saat Sungmin mulai meninggalkan segala jenis minuman dan laki-laki saat Sungmin berada dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun.

Namja yang mengalihkan dunia Sungmin juga membuat Sungmin kembali menjadi Sungmin yang kini ia lihat di depannya. Sungmin yang—

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Wookkie?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Aku mengingat Cullie." Jawabnya.

"Aku bertaruh dia akan bersar kepala kalau ia tahu kalau kau merindukannya. Ia bahkan baru sebulan bulan di Jepang wookkie~~ dan kau bisa menghubunginya kalau kau merindukannya." Kata Sungmin sambil mengerlingkan mata menggoda.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Ryeowook lalu memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ryeowook-ah. Aku serius. Hubungi Chullie." Kata Sungmin yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"juga yang lainnya. Kita akan memonopoli ini semua. Ambil alih semuanya!" Lanjut sungmin tanpa memperdulikan wajah Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum kecut untuk kesekian lainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Annyeong, ZIne berusaha mengupdate chapter 1 secepat mungkin. ZIne tau ceritanya sangat rumit padahal ini baru awal. Tapi ZIne berusaha membuat secitanya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah di mengerti supaya bisa dengan mudah di pahami juga tidak bertele-tele. Karna sejujurnya cerita ini cukup panjang sehingga saya memilih menggunakan alur yang cukup cepat.

Jika ada bagian yang terlalu rumit untuk di pahami, silahkan beritahu ZInev dan tanyakan saja. ZIne akan menjawab semua pertanyaa.

Thanks to:

Park Mhyn, TifyTiffanyLee, dewi. , shin sae yeon Guest, JeongHyun137, 0212echy,& reader deul.

Silahkan di Review lagi ,

ZIne


End file.
